Neutral Feeling
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Di bawah langit Tokyo aku belajar mencintai dan mempertahankan apa yang kupunya walaupun akhirnya kau sebut monoton. Dan di sini, di bawah langit New York aku belajar memaafkan dan menata kehidupan ku kembali yang sempat kau koyak. Lagi-lagi ini netral, aku tidak membenci mu dan tidak pula merindukanmu. Tidak lagi, tidak dalam hidupku. Oneshot


**NEUTRAL FEELING**

**23-July-2012**

**Neural Feeling : ViN**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**|Pair : GaaHina|Genre: Romance|Rate : T|Warnings : AU,OOC, Typos, Random POV, Etc.|**

**Don't Like, Don't read.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**|Summary|**

Di bawah langit Tokyo aku belajar mencintai dan mempertahankan apa yang kupunya walaupun akhirnya kau sebut monoton.

Dan di sini, di bawah langit New York aku belajar memaafkan dan menata kehidupan ku kembali yang sempat kau koyak.

Lagi-lagi ini netral, aku tidak membenci mu dan tidak pula merindukanmu. Tidak lagi, tidak dalam hidupku.

.

.

**|Author Notes|**

Aaaaaa...Minna-san, saya supeh lagi agak gila ketika mengetik fic ini, karena ini hasil iseng dari Author yang lagi insomnia.

Fic ini entah apanya Fic 'Soulmate', tapi isinya nyerempet ke cerita 'Soulmate', bukan skuel atopun prekuel (?)

Yang jelas fic ini tercipta karena mendapat inspirasi dari beberapa novel yang Author baca kebut semalaman ini.

Dan yang terpenting fic ini PENDEK dan RANDOM POV yang gaje.

GOMEN.

* * *

**|Neutral Feeling|**

.

.

Temari dan aku melihatmu dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Lengan mu yang terbalut perban, serta aroma antiseptik yang menyengat membuatku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan hari ini.

Kau tergeletak di ranjang rumah sakit. Sementara diluar sana, aku dapat mendengar perdebatan ayahku dan ayahmu yang membela anaknya masing-masing. Dan pada malam ini juga akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kita memang harus berpisah, ayah kita sudah memberikan keputusannya, dan kita akan menyandang status baru.

"Hinata, sudah waktunya pulang." kata ibu ku dari balik pintu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit.

Sekali lagi aku memandangi mu yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah tunangan ku, orang yang aku cintai walaupun beberapa jam yang lalu kau mencoba untuk membunuhku dengan menumbukkan mobilmu pada mobil Sasuke yang membawaku.

Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu? Apa kau cemburu saat aku bersama Sasuke? Bukan seperti itu caranya, andaikan kau menyadari kalau kau itu terlalu naif.

Aku juga cemburu saat Kau dengan tanpa bersalah menghabiskan setiap akhir pekan mu bersama Sakura.

Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan benciku pada mu, karena sangat besar dan dalam, selain daripada itu, cintaku juga dalam, apa ini yang dinamakan netral? Sehingga aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada mu, reaksi positif ataukah negatif? Kau sangat menyiksa ku.

"Sudah ku bilang kan Pa, ini terlalu cepat, untung saja Papa cepat memutuskan pertunangan ini. Tidak bisa Mama bayangkan bagaimana kehidupan pernikahan anak kita."

Lihat, karena kelakuan mu...ibu ku terus menguraikan satu persatu keburukan mu. Walaupun itu fakta, aku sebagai tunangan mu tentu tak akan terima begitu saja. Kau di kata-katai oleh orangtua ku, Hei...Gaara? Apa kau tidak mau memperbaiki cara hidup mu. Setidaknya untuk melupakan dia.

Di satu sisi aku ingin sekali mengabaikan setiap deskripsi buruk tentangmu yang keluar dengan sangat entengnya dari bibir ibu ku, aku melarikan diri dari fakta ini dengan memperhatikan wiper mobil yang bergerak mengusap tetesan air hujan disana, memperhatikan pedagang kaki lima yang berjejer di trotoar jalanan, memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan toko yang tutup dengan gerbang karatan di depannya. Namun di sisi lain, aku menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakan ibuku itu benar. Dan jika saat ini aku menggunakan logika ku, aku tidak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan mu lagi. Kau pria yang dengan teganya membuatku menunggu berjam-jan di depan gerbang sekolah Tk tempat ku mengajar. Padahal waktu itu kau sendiri kan yang berjanji untuk menjemputku pukul 4 sore tepat, bahkan sampai pukul 6 sore tepat pun kau tak kunjung datang.

.

.

**|Neutral Feeling|**

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah insiden itu.

Aku tak tahu kau ada di mana, kita benar-benar terputus.

Aku harap untuk hari ini dan selanjutnya, aku tidak akan lagi memikirkan mu.

Kau sedang apa?

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Apa kau sudah makan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu ku tahan agar tak pernah bisa keluar lagi.

Ponsel di saku sweater ku bergetar. Segera aku mengambilnya, dan itu kau...

Nama dan foto mu yang tampak di layar ponsel ku.

Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dari ku?

Dua pekan lalu kau dengan gilanya tega mencelakaiku, dan di saat aku bersiap untuk menerima kenyataan, kau malah muncul lagi di kotak kecil yang disebut ponsel.

"Halo." aku mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tenang.

"Hinata." kau memanggil namaku dengan suara serak mu.

"Ada apa?"

ah...aku tidak tahu apa bedanya antara kesal dan bahagia.

Adakah yang bisa membedakannya jika ditempatkan dalam situasi seperti ku?

Aku kesal karena kau dengan seenaknya muncul kembali walaupun hanya berupa gelombang suara.

Dan aku juga bahagia karena bisa mendengar suaramu kembali.

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi apa, lagi-lagi ini netral. Tidak positif, tidak pula negatif.

.

.

**|Neutral Feeling|**

.

.

Kau duduk dengan tenang di hadapan ku, kita berhadapan dengan meja bundar sebagai pemisahnya. Diatas meja terdapat kopi yang mengepul panas dan mufin yang dibelah dua dengan mentega manis di sisinya.

Kau mulai membuka suara.

"Aku tahu, mungkin tidak ada gunanya lagi jika aku mengatakan 'aku menyesal'."

Sedapat mungkin aku menyerap energi positif agar memasuki otak dan pikiranku. Aku selalu berpikir tentang perbaikan, dimana kau akan mengubah dan menata kembali kesalah suaian dalam hubungan kita.

Kau belum selesai, kau belum mengatakan apa yang akan kau katakan.

"Kau tahu Hinata, jika cinta menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang monoton, pasangan hanyalah dua orang kesepian." kau begitu mudah dan ringan mengatakannya.

Aktifitas monoton?

Dua orang kesepian?

Kau pikir apa yang kau katakan?

Apakah perjuangan ku selama ini sia-sia? Memperjuangkan sebuah aktifitas yang kau anggap monoton.

"A-apa maksud mu?" aku terbata-bata karena merasa berat mengatakannya.

Kau memutar bola mata, menghela napas berat dan memantapkan apa yang akan kau katakan.

"Mungkin keputusan orangtua kita benar. Ketika seseorang sudah tidak nyaman lagi berada di suatu tempat, maka saat itulah pergi adalah pilihan terbaik."

Aku menelan kata-kata ku. Menelan dan merasakannya meluncur turun ke kerongkongan. Seperti vas bunga yang pecah, tak ada cara untuk menyusun kembali kata-kata itu agar mampu diutarakan.

Kau masih duduk terdiam dihadapanku.

Aku bangkit tanpa kata-kata, semuanya sudah pecah dan tak dapat disusun kembali.

Aku pergi.

Hari ini aku harus pregi, kemanapun yang tak ada kau.

Kau yakin?" entah berapa kali ibu menanyakan hal yang sama. Seolah pertanyaan itu akan membuatku mengurungkan niat.

"Iya bu, aku akan baik-baik saja disana, dan ibu tidak perlu khawatir." aku meyakinkannya.

Aku menunggu sampai ada suara yang menyerukan

'Penerbangan pesawat tujuan New York, Amerika, dengan nomor KAL019, sudah dibuka. Kepada para penumpang diharapkan segera masuk ke dalam pesawat.'

"Itu pesawat mu Hinata." Ibu tersenyum dan mengelus rambut panjangku.

Aku bangkit menarik koper, memandangi ibu yang tersenyum tipis.

"Telfon ibu jika sudah sampai."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

New york tak pernah seindah ini, kota yang dijuluki big apple ini sangat padat oleh orang-orang yang memulai aktifitasnya, stand toast sudah mulai buka dan tak sedikit orang yang mengantri untuk membeli.

Aku akan menetap disini, mempelajari hal baru dan memulai sesuatu yang baru.

Di bawah langit Tokyo aku belajar mencintai dan mempertahankan apa yang kupunya walaupun akhirnya kau sebut monoton.

Dan di sini, di bawah langit New York aku belajar memaafkan dan menata kehidupan ku kembali yang sempat kau koyak.

Lagi-lagi ini netral, aku tidak membenci mu dan tidak pula merindukanmu. Tidak lagi, tidak dalam hidupku.

.

.

**|FIN|**

* * *

Nah lho? ini pendek banget kan Minna?

Terimakasih buat Minna yang bersedia membaca fic Oneshot saya ^^

Dan jangan lupa isi kotak ripiu buat amal di bulan puasa (?)

membahagiakan orang termasuk amal lho, dan Author akan berbahagia jika Minna meninggalkan jejak :p

Oh iya, Hari ini Si Ayam ultah ya ? :o

Huaaaaa...Tanjobi Omedeto Sasuke-Kun...semoga tambah ganteng :* (Kissu)


End file.
